Wings & Things
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Potential one-shot or not Pixie AKA Megan Gwynn-centric. My first fic about her, as she fancies a crush and deals with being the best friend of an international pop star. UPDATED: CHAPTER 6 UP! The Stepford Cuckoos have some fun. Weird power surges go unexplained.
1. Chapter 1

-I-

* * *

><p>Megan Gwynn's delicate translucent wings hung limply down her back, shimmering its multi-hued veiny pattern much like how a swimming pool often reflects its glowing and wavering ripples in clear blue-green mosaics on surfaces.<p>

They fluttered briefly as if ruffling on their own nerves' accord, like the flutter of the pixie's wide heart.

She eyed the back of her best friend, Alison Blaire's head spitefully and concentrated in vain, on seeing it explode like a disco ball that was used as a pinata and shattered by Andy Flowers' Welsh cricket bat.

Her completely blackened, dark eyes shone like fuchsia-purple marbles, flashing the reflection of Alison's true-to-her-name locks dazzling in its sparkly golden-rod blond glory underneath the flattering string of tea lights she had positioned herself underneath to pull Mr. Summers into for conversation.

The pointy ears of the pixie mutant bristled at the familiar and now increasingly annoying sound of throatily flirtatious laughter coming from her best friend (BFF!) as she used her trade mark mysterious smile and devious eye contact with the red-eyed man. Megan rattled her drink in her hands, some cranberry and lime fusion juice with cubes of ice swirling and tinkling in her oblong glass. The cold sweat of the chilled glass moistened her palms, causing her to shift hands and wipe the dampness off on her impish high-waisted black shorts that stopped just centimeters from the hem of her black cropped tank top that had a picture of the Welsh music group U2 cut off at Bono's face.

Her twitchy and impish nostrils drank in the tangy smell of her cold fruit drink and she tried to think happy thoughts, not the searing jealousy burning through her core. This feeling seemed to happen a lot more to the originally cheerful and simply peaceful-minded Welsh girl since she began her friendship with her teammate Ali. Pixie knew that none of these envies were really realistic nor reasonable or based upon their friendship, yet it happened a lot with being the best friend to a superstar singer.

Megan had always admired Dazzler, never having dreamed that she would meet her celebrity hero. That was one of the few better things that her mutant powers had brought her since their manifestation. As it was though, becoming close friends with a diva and rock star was a completely different experience than watching them anonymously from the audience. It seemed that Megan's best friend got everything, even on top of her music and fame, she got cool sparkly powers and countless other luxuries that came with looks and stardom. Mostly, Ali could have guys drop at her feet in a heartbeat or sassy snap of her fingers.

The wavy, fuchsia-haired girl's shoulder blades flexed as her wings folded together, twisting in an anxious manner, and rubbing almost itchily at each other.

And that did not, in Megan's mind, not include Mr. Summers, the X-Men leader and impossibly reserved and just as impossibly-no, painfully-handsome headmaster of the Xavier's School for Higher Learning. Megan knew she had a fancy for him the minute she saw him, falling infatuated with his gorgeous sculpted face, perfect smile, chiseled body, and amazing hair. The man was a biscuit and she had almost as fierce an adoration for him as she did for a a pop star like Dazzler.

What made her want to scream it's not fair, at the world beyond how mutants were treated, how her life had twisted, and all that, was how Dazzler had managed to have even kissed someone like Scott Summers before!

Ali had everything from fame, looks, so many fans, wealth, spunk, and guys, and yet her good luck seemed almost excessive for her to even have had kissed Scott who was a prize especially because of his reputation for being stoic and indifferent, particularly to female charms.

Pixie had heard all the gossip and low downs of the residents of the mansion and the staff, and for quite a while it was quite a stir when Dazzler's recruitment had occurred. Apparently, she had been singing in a show one night and Cyclops as well as Gambit having been sent to recruit her, were blended in the audience. Some Hellfire people had attacked and tried to kidnap Dazzler, but Cyclops had saved her, and to the swoony star who was used to having everything she wanted, she repaid his act of heroism with a very inappropriate and spontaneous kiss. Which he would often remind his current girlfriend the fiercely cold headmistress Emma Frost, that it was so unforeseen and spontaneous he had not had time to react to it or fight her off. And that besides, this was a time when it was Emma Frost herself leading the Hellfire Club who had psychically manipulated and attacked the X-Men and Dazzler in the first place to have caused him to come to the rescue. To this, his girlfriend often became completely silent with slightly pursed pale pink lips and a dark look in her icy eyes as she would stare at him, and a gulp from him when he knew it was time to shut up.

Alison loved rehashing this story though, and it was no wonder that she was among Headmistress Frost's least favorite pupils, on which Kitty Pryde was top for a while.

It was so unfair that Alison could even have the unattainable.

Over underneath the tea lights, Dazzler was curling her long wavy blonde hair away from her head with a finger, slowly, letting the wound up strands sparkle to their own accord. It was as if she was begging for Mr. Summers to notice that she was not the same young and impulsive twerp with the strawberry blonde punky haircut anymore who had brashly kissed him, but she was now a more refined, confident and mature young woman, scoffed Pixie, rolling her eyes. As if he would notice her as other than one of his students. What, with a sex bombe like Emma Frost all over him? How dare Alison dream when Pixie could only resort to day dreams and shy looks during class.

She had some nerve, Alison, flirting with Mr. Summers at an X-Men barbecue, when Ms. Frost was somewhere within the premises, and also very able to hear Alison's obnoxious thoughts.

Megan looked around abruptly, almost wishing for the chilling former White Queen to materialize and take the headstrong Ali down in front of everyone.

Other team members and X-Women had dared to flirt with the man before, or pursue him, but had failed usually to a psychotic and possessive woman who had their claim on him, or simply because he walked around with an expression that was like, why would anyone possibly think of me that way?

Which was what made Pixie feel like he was different from any other man or mutant. Pixie couldn't help but draw similarities to one hot mutant who had struck a nerve with Scott and Jean and now Emma who acted stifled whenever she came around, such as the purple hair she and Betsy Braddock shared in similarity. Perhaps Cyclops had a thing for purple haired girls? Oh she only hoped.

He had been there when she was rescued from the torturous abduction from the Hellfire Cult, and in his presence he seemed to apologize for not being Logan, but she hadn't cared or minded one bit.

He had been so tender in his mannerism to her even if he was detached and professional, but the way he treated her and spoke to her as if she was an adult like him made her feel like there was hope and maybe under this man's care she would be okay after all.

"Why are you staring at Ali like you want to eat her?"

Northstar joined Pixie in her solitary stand by the punch table, a veggie burger and some of Hank's family recipe coleslaw on a plate in his hand.

Pixie took another sip of her drink and sighed dramatically, "Just wondering how the lass is lucky enough to even have dark roots in her hair look fabulous. She doesn't care to touch them up and still manages to be tidy!"

Julian narrowed his eyes subjectively and crowed, "I know, and how she fits a size double zero but eats everything? I have to do like hundreds of bench presses if I even eat half of her Michael Phelps diet, and I'M the one with the accelerated metabolism mutation. But psh, you've nothing to worry about Gwynn, you're tiny and you have natural purple hair, Ali looks like a punk goth kid from the Adam's Family when she tries to color her hair cool." He flipped his straight dark bangs out of his eyes and bit into his veggie burger.

Chomping hard, Julian muttered, "Gotta give that girl some props for her self esteem though. Where the Hell is Ms. Frost? How'd Ali get Cyke away from her for even a second? This cockiness is going to get her a psychic headache." Pixie did not reply, staring hard at the pair talking. Alison was her best friend and she knew that Megan had liked Cyclops from the very beginning, although that was not such a feat since most girls often had a crush on the fearless leader as soon as they saw him. But still, Pixie felt that a girl friend code was being violated even if it was an irrational one.

Julian sharply turned so he was facing close to Pixie who glimpsed the cause of his sudden attentiveness to her over his shoulder as the three-in-one seemed to be approaching them.

Julian mumbled under his breath, "So...Any cute guys lately?"

Megan caught on as well and conversed intently with her friend,both of them dreading the presence of the triplet psychic girls and their tendency to just...wander purposely.

None of the students appreciated having their company, as the girls were so exclusive, elusive, and strange, it was impossible to get them engaged in anything remotely normal.

"Not really... All the lads in the mansion are just...lads with powers, and all the boys back home are sheep herders. Or miners. What about you? Got your eye on anyone?"

His eyes underneath their shaggy dark bowl cut drifted to a blue-eyed X-Man who was having entirely way too much fun freezing Kurt's tail when he wasn't watching, causing the blue-furred teleporting mutant to jump up a couple feet yelping.

"Nah..."

Even though both of the young mutants were trying their best to ignore, a chill ran up their spines as three identical girls in school girl uniforms sashayed by, eyeing them. When the three devil spawn of Emma Frost wavered by their side, making it hard to ignore them and pretend to be immersed in a private conversation, Pixie could only nervously gulp from her glass as Julian tried in vain to have tunnel vision on her, not allowing room for acknowledgement or invitation to the three clones.

Of course it was hard to pretend to ignore telepathic girls who had no moral or human discretion.

"We could not help but hear in passing..."

"What both of you would like..."

"To do to our own Mister Summers..."

Guiltily, Julian looked up startled and blushed, then looked away from Megan who queried with a raised eyebrow at him, also blushing furiously.

Pixie momentarily shook her head and looked up above Julian's head at nothing, humorously wondering how she also had a gay Canadian extreme sportstar to compete with in thoughts of the fearless leader.

When neither spoke, the triplets cocked their head, "Oh we could tell Ms. Frost,"

"But what would be the fun in that?"

"If only Mister Summers could hear what she hears."

Julian snapped, "What are you, twelve? Who tattles? And who freakin' cares? Hasn't your dear mother taught you anything about manners and nosiness?"

The three blondes stiffened at the mention of mother, not ruffled by anything else.

Pixie snorted and looked around vacantly at the guests and other X-Men relaxing and mingling. Ororo was trying to teach a very attentive Cannonball and Gambit about the properties of her glass of rose wine, fermented herself, only to suffer their relentless good-hearted teasing that the mild-mannered weather witch was drinking -GASP- alcohol at an X-Men function where there were young mutants to see.

Warren was on his cellphone probably talking to a business client or partner or something, momentarily turning from a heated debate with Domino, Piotr, and Hisako.

The smell of burnt meat was in the air sizzling and simmering, making her wonder if she should go for a second hot dog. Or perhaps even better, a frankfurter.

Over the general noise of party ambience and festive chattering and eating, Amara could be heard exclaiming over it, "How was I supposed to know coals could explode?"

A set of hands snaked their way around the shoulders of Julian and Megan, wrapping around and carelessly hanging off their necks, Alison had slithered her way in between them and suspended herself by her arms, casually prompting, "What's up party people?"

It was always sort of a nice relief in awkward situations when Alison, the ever dazzling socialite impeded with her over the top confidence.

The triplets narrowed their blank eyes at the pop star mutant and Celeste announced, "We are getting head aches from certain girls' and boys' immature and yucky thoughts-"

"About our Mister Summers," continued Phoebe,

"And are now leaving to play with Cerebro." Winked Mindee.

The three retreated before another word could bet uttered, as if they knew it would from the fire cracker of a star Alison, who had popped open her mouth momentarily, eyeliner lined eyes rounded, at the retreating backs of the Three-in-One.

She closed her mouth and sheepishly teased, "So you two were fantasizing about 'Mister Summers'? Figures." She gave Pixie a sidelong glance to recover from her moment of shock and embarrassment, and held her knowledge of Pixie's crush over her to cover her own.

Megan stuttered and looked in awe at Alison, taken aback by the nerve of her best friend to imply such a sensitive topic in public and even dare to mock her about it when she had been fully supportive before.

Julian tried his best at discretion and pretended to not have noticed, or so Megan thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott standing where Alison had been talking to him underneath the glowing tea lights, his natural highlights caught in the dimly lavender spectrum.

Then she saw the cause for Alison's sudden interest in her friends and reason for ending her conversation with Cyclops and fleeing from him.

Headmistress Frost was tangled at the side of her lover, her arms wrapped around his strong lean left arm, as she perched her perfectly pointed chin on his broad shoulder and seemed to be speaking to him in private and in their heads.

Her lips were venomously curled into a satisfied smile so close to the curved ear of her lover, however her icy eyes told a different story as she seemed concentrated on him in a negative way.

She had chosen to wear a long white maxi halter dress held in the center of her chest by a silver loop with the straps connecting to it, and her platinum hair was swept back in a low tropical braided bun at the nape of her graceful neck.

As her hand swept up Scott's muscular chest languorously over his cotton t-shirt, Pixie caught a hint of apprehension and confusion on Scott's expressions as he tilted his face suddenly to look at Emma's face as if he had been caught off guard by something she said.

He quickly darted a glance over at the trio of friends where Alison was trying her best to pretend not to notice Ms. Frost's icy glares.

Julian chuckled under his breath, "Uh oh, you are in trouble, m' dear."

Alison sucked in a deep breath and shrugged it off, "Only if she catches me."

She patted her two friends briefly on the back before taking off, picking up her stroll to a brisk jog and disappearing into the thicket of mutants and streamers.

Megan watched and then turned back to Julian who smirked, "For someone with so much bravado and hype, it's incredible that she would be scared enough to run away from Ms. Frost."

While the party was winding down and night had come completely, Scott manned the barbecue grill, adroitly mastering the last of the patties and wieners, tempting the students and faculty alike for one last round of seconds or thirds or fourths and tenths in Logan's case.

After her sixth drink, Ms. Frost was nowhere to be found, and Cyclops was grimly and rather violently flipping his meats on the sizzling burner, the charcoal scented smoke representing his aggravation at the absence of his beautiful partner.

Megan wondered if Ms. Frost knew how lucky she was to have someone like Scott Summers care so much and be so loyal to her as to not even be able to enjoy himself when she was not around.

She probably enjoyed it, having this power over such a powerful man.

Megan bit into her succulent hot dog tearfully and murmured, "Bitch", even more touched at how delicious and tender and hot and juicy the sausage was.

Emma had daintily eaten Scott's vegetarian patty in front of him, much to his excitement and ego, as he proudly and eagerly watched for any sign of approval. She had sweetly wiped her mouth and pecked him on the corner of his lips, which grew into a happy smile and then he had tried to feed her a tongful of sliced Brazilian steak pieces to which she had grimaced and backed away, but then consented, adding even more to his smile.

Shortly after however, she had disappeared leaving her empty sixth glass with him, and a stifled appearance to his previously happy face.

Pixie chewed and gulped back tears as she thought at how the tiniest things that Emma did could make the solemn man so happy, when nothing else could, yet Emma probably didn't even notice or care.

She even felt guilty at the thought of the time Julian and Ali had taken her out drinking and she had stumbled home drunk to a waiting and seething Cyclops.

Megan looked down at her half-eaten dog through blurry tear-stained eyes and whispered to the mess on her paper plate, "I love him. I love him so much."

She sensed a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Logan off to the distance looking sideways at her with curious and judging eyes, brows quirked. He looked away then to Scott grilling his meat, and rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Watcher 019: Thanks for another bomb review Watcher! I'm happy you liked it.**

**HalloweenJack138: Thanks for your feedback! I am doing a little more with her, I didn't expect anyone to like this. And now I'm a bit intrigued with her. Thanks again!**

**Well I guess this could either be another one-shot in a collection, or it could be in continuity whatever makes more sense to you. I just wanted to write a bit more about Pixie and with the current series' in New X-men and Uncanny. I have been getting sooo many ideas lately but don't know what to do with them and must admit i've gotten sloppier/just more hurried in getting things out even if i haven't proofread. sooo. read at your own risk! I cut this one kinda short to avoid just pushing another long and warbled chapter out without taking as much time on it. SO, that being said, with a bulk of new ideas/stories comes less quality. i'm sure when i'm done with this binge on ff's, i'll regret it and polish em up then.**

* * *

><p>Like a perching butterfly on a tree or a preying stalker, a girl with shockingly pink-purple hair in a wavy mane, stared out from behind a tree in the giant backyard of the Jean Grey School, she bit at her nails and steadily kept a watchful gaze on her target.<p>

His back was to her, he was bent over sitting on a rock, moping, his face sullen and scowling.

The girl's wings flitted her up a few inches, rapidly, but then she sank back down and stood on her feet, fingertips between her teeth, eyes glued to the rock.

She wistfully twisted at the tip of her hair and knew, that Kitty had told the students to give the New X-Men space for a while, and to not go up to them, since they needed to adjust.

Megan figured she had stayed away and watched for long enough, and that the young, yummy past Scott needed a friend, and no one else wanted to talk to him.

She determinedly marched to him.

Bending down in front of his scowling face, she cheerfully greeted, "Hullo! We haven't properly been introduced yet, Megan Gwynn at your service. I just thought I'd jump-start our introduction some years."

Scott looked up, his young gaunt face perplexed, he cautiously asked, "You...don't hate me?"

Pixie jumped over and perched on the rock next to him, not too unhappy about the fact that the surface area was tight and so their bums were touching.

She wiggled hers and crinkled her nose and dark eyes at him.

Flipping her hand at him, she said, "No way! I mean, you didn't do anything, at least not yet. You're the uncorrupted, totally single, absolutely virgin, and let's not forget, with a very tidy retro style, mini Scott."

The boy stammered, "What-how did you...would you know..."

Pixie laughed phonetically, "Duw! Everyone knows you and Jean were each others' firsts and in some cases, only's."

Scott nearly fell off the rock, "Jean and I-? Oh dear..."

Megan nodded, "But I aim to change things, and I very much doubt that Jean wants to be with you anymore."

"She-she wants to be with me?!"  
>Megan covered her mouth with her hands, "Whoops! Mun! I wasn't supposed to say a thing!"<p>

Scott buried his head between his knees and squeezed his hair. "That must be why she gives me those death rays every time she sees me, she can't stand me now."

"Well, cheer up chum, you can be my boyo, how about a go at it, buttie?"

"Is that how your hair always looks? It's neat, I've never seen anyone with that hair color."

Megan's pointy ears twitched and her cheeks turned a shade off from her hair. He marveled at her mutant appearance with a sort of fascination of someone from another planet. She felt beautiful under his red shaded, observant stare. Not that she didn't think she was even if a boy that was teen Scott wasn't looking at her, it was just that, it was not brought to her attention all the time.

"Cyclops is...here! The Extinction team is outside!"

Scott whipped his head, seeing his teammates, the New X-Men in their yellow uniforms, running to the front of the mansion.

Megan's heart soared, and she nervously tried to still her twitching wings.

She stood up and linked both her arms through Scott's and nudged her head, "Let's go take a look see then, shall we?"

The mutants of the Jean Grey School were lining up outside, across from the Extinction Team who had teleported impressively at the door.

Kitty Pryde ran to the front of everyone and faced the present Scott, staring at him with wider than saucers blue-gray eyes and an open mouth.

She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Cyclops in his new and rebooted black and red uniform stood defiantly with Illyana immediately at his side, and a few new mutants Pixie did not recognize. Emma Frost hung back, her face expressionless and smug.

Megan had to admit, she liked their new costumes.

Emma's eyes flickered over to Megan linking arms with Scott, and Megan involuntarily shivered.

Emma looked almost contemptuous and snotty.

The Stepford Cuckoos who had been quiet lately at the school, stepped to the side, watching their mother-spawn.

They seemed quite pleased with the appearance of Cyclops, and with a less zealous attitude, at Emma.

Even though she had spent the past year with negativity towards her crush, she could not calm her heart, and seeing him in his slick new uniform and being as revolutionary as ever, only made her long for him more. And he was single now...

But they started talking business and Kitty was offended at something and the Cuckoos were having a death match staring contest with Emma who was suddenly nonplussed.

Cyclops was talking about something in his neutral, grim, and authoritative voice, when Jean cut in, accusingly, "Why should we trust you now or ever"

The older man was taken a back for a second, and found Jean's face when looking to see the source of angry noise. He stuttered. "Uh..."

Then he had to ask, "It's just...was your voice really always this high-pitched? I don't remember it always being like that."

Illyana jabbed Scott in the side with the hilt of her seriously gigantic sword.

He briefly regained his focus and nodded at Illyana, muttering under his breath, "Oh, thank you, Yana. Right. As I was saying."

Teen Jean in all her self-righteous fury, turned a bright crimson and projected telepathically with her newly unleashed powers, 'The man had the nerve to say my voice was squeaky! Typical! Avoiding the issue by changing the subject.'

Teen Scott muttered under his breath, "Put a lid on it, Jeannie."

Megan laughed out loud, startling everyone around her, cutting straight through the tension in a very inappropriate manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wasn't much of Pixie in this, but it'll get there. Not sure what direction I can even take this in, but wanted to make it more relevant.**

* * *

><p>Proudly beaming at her tray of perfect to the tip of the frosting cupcakes, Pixie floated over to teen Scott who was sitting away from the group of kids in the mansion's common room, by himself, and studying newspapers.<p>

The Stepford Cuckoos sat across from him, blankly staring at him, except it was not exactly certain that looking at him was what they were doing.

Their eyes glistened white once in a while, and they had intent smirks on their shared faces, but did not speak or budge one bit, only their left legs crossed over their right, shaking in sync.

They had identical sheets of homework before them, and were scribbling away at a steady, auto-piloted pace, pencils and writing perfectly synchronized as their brains worked.

Young Scott did not seem as bothered by them as much as the others. It seemed as different as he was from his present self, he was still Scott.

Brandishing her tray of baked goods, Megan smiled dazzlingly, "Fancy a cupcake, Scott?"

He put down his paper and sniffed, a grin forming on his face, "Yes please. Smells and looks delicious.."

He bit into one and savored the creamy frosting. His face lit up, "Megan! This is the best cupcake I've ever had, seriously."

Megan poured him a glass of milk and winked, "I made them just for you."

The way she said it made Scott swallow too quickly, and end up spluttering on the piping hot cupcake. Megan pounded his back helpfully, dislodging his glasses a little bit off his nose. A crashing noise broke the harmonious silence and light chattering in the room, as a short blast of red optic force pointed at the desk tore it up. Scott screwed his eyes shut and continued to gag under her flurry of fists on his back. The Three in one sat unperturbed, unblinkingly continuing on with their homework, on their undamaged side of the table.

Catching wind of the spectacle, teen Jean who had her back to them, looked over the couch she sat on with a disgruntled gleam in her eyes.

She looked distrustfully at Pixie, with darkened green eyes.

Slowly, Jean turned back to the television program that some of the kids were watching on the couch, she watching the high definition screen with a scrutinizing fascination.

"So this is the most popular program right now?" Two pouchy middle aged men with strange rubbery faces and dark hair, stood with a too skinny girl with flat hair and the most strange and vacuous dialect Jean had ever heard. They were talking to a portly little boy and a fat older woman with red hair.

Dust turned to Jean next to her, "Hm? Program? Oh, 'Two & a Half Men'? Yes, it is an abhorrent show, but it is one of the most popular these days. Your American television has been downgraded through the ages."

Not able to sit watching the show another moment, Jean got up and stood by Hank and Bobby, conversing in low tones.

Jean darted glances at Eyeboy in another corner of the room, whose many eyes often traveled past her. She shivered and turned away, avoiding looking at him. During her time, mutants were still very rare to see.

Kitty and Bobby rushed in, urging, "Quick, turn the channel to the news!"

A news helicopter on the screen droned in on a bridge that had been upturned and was smoking. Cars had been flung into the sea when the bridge had flipped over.

A news reporter came on and shouted over the noise about some sort of 'mutant aggravated attack.'

Kitty whispered, "Scott!"

Teen Scott turned his head, "What?"

Looking at him endearingly she said in a more neutral tone, "Not you."

Then she turned her attention back to the screen. The reporter was saying, "Now where is the mutant fugitive and revolutionary known as Cyclops? Nowhere to be found, witnesses are saying that none of the band of mutants known as the "Extinction Team" were seen at the scene of the crime. Allegedly, they were never here, and have taken no part in the strange bridge disaster. We were able to arrive at the time the causes of this catastrophe were seen leaving, and will play a clip of footage taken just hours ago."

A video clip in cell phone camera quality played on the TV. A loud boom had gone off and rattled the screen as it did so, and a thick enveloping white and dusty yellow smoke consumed the entire frame. Screaming and loud noises and the deafening creaking of tons of metal screeched at once, a truly ear-splitting sound.

Almost nothing was visible, but then the cell phone zoomed in and then focused on a shape in the distance, of a buff figure bent over a gigantic hammer where all the cracks and fissures on the bridge had begun until it completely snapped up and then over into the ocean.

Then the shape flew straight up through the smoke in the sky, disappearing.

The reporter said again, grimly to the cameras, "Where is Cyclops? If the Avengers are behind this, what could this mean?"

Bobby zapped the TV off and stared at Kitty, who could only stare back.

What they did not know was that the cameras had not caught a cat and mouse chase, where the Extinction team, cleverly lead by Scott, had managed to run across the bridge on the sides, as the Avengers, aggravated into an ambush by the very skillful and elusive Magik, with Cyclops following behind, relying on his physical strength and speed to strategically egg on the Avengers while staying a step ahead. Emma lead at the front, looking back occasionally to see that Scott was still weaving in and out of sight behind them.

This was not exactly a plan Scott would have executed had they had the right resources and their powers under control, but it was not planned in the first place, it was a last minute organization as the Avengers, growing impatient with Cyclops, had decided to take matters into their own hands and surprise him away from the public eye. They sought to arrest him and his team themselves, forcefully, but the conflict escalated and Cyclops, thinking on behalf of his team, had urged them to RUN.

Illyana had questioned with narrowed eyes, but Scott did not request for her to transport them, even as a team of self-righteous fighters pursued them.

Scott blasted as best as he could at his present state, at the Avengers behind him, trying to throw them off a little as he ran.

Reaching the bridge, he sprinted with all his might to the end, after his own team.

Just as Thor came down on the bridge with his hammer, Scott only had to make eye contact with Illyana and roar, "NOW!"

And then they were gone in a blinding flash of blue white light.

The media and public were blowing up about the destruction the heroic Avengers had caused, but the Avengers were not offering any public statements, heating up speculations.

Cyclops was playing it safe, he was playing it smart. He was on the defense now, knowing he could not afford the offense. Using his brilliant tactician mind and cleverness when ambushed and with no plan, he had eluded the Avengers long enough to escape and bring them to a public area where they would be safe, almost as in sanctuary, and in a turn of events, the Avengers had let their force out of hand and had caused a controversy that the Extinction Team had swiftly avoided.

Had Illyana not been a part of their team and had they not been teleported, it might have gone too far.

They were without controlled mutant abilities, but they had their wits about them, and for now they had to survive on that.

Teen Scott stared hard at the TV, even when it went to commercial. His brows furrowed, he was thinking.

Pixie wiggled his ear in between her finger tips, "Hey there Frowny McFrown, your adult self wasn't even there, he wasn't involved in attacking or damaging anything, lighten up. Let's get away from all these news current events and take a nice ride outside, huh? You can rest easy for a little bit now."

Logan had come into the room, standing behind Kitty and Bobby, giving Scott one long, mean and suspicious glare, before whispering to Kitty and Bobby, darting glances back at the boy.

Scott heaved his shoulders and sat up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve after chasing the last of his cupcake with milk and nodded, "Yeah, alright, let's go somewhere."

Pixie beamed gladly and grabbed his hand, helping him up and burst out of the stifled room with him in tow.

As Scott strapped a helmet onto Megan's fuschia head, and then revved the handlebars of Logan's motorcycle, having taken it using an old trick.

Megan clasped her arms around his torso and held on as Scott sped off, the engine roaring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**TheWatcher019: Heh thanks man! Yep he's getting lots of love.**

**anon: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked some bits, I like when Scott takes logan's motorcycle since logan always steals his in the movies.**

* * *

><p>With the wind rushing through her hair and fluttering her paper-thin wings in the air, Pixie felt free.<p>

She nuzzled her cheek against Teen Scott's back, squeezing her arms wrapped around him as tight as possible.

Hanging on tightly, she opened her palms against his muscles around the front and embraced him indulgently.

She loved riding her vespa around for fun, circling the town, but this was a dream come true.

Riding on the back of a motorcycle being driven by the man she had been in love with since she was 14. Except he was not the same man, but his younger version, who was just as delicious and utterly adorable to squeeze and feel up as he rode on in oblivion, the wind and motor noise whipping around them as the road whizzed by. He was also perfectly around her age.

She wanted him so bad, had wanted him so bad, and here he was all hers to put her arms around.

Her gleeful, high-pitched squeals were drowned away with the loud roaring engine sound.

Megan moaned aloud under the deafening sound with her mouth pressed against his back, "Oh Teen Scott, where have you been all this time?"

He finally came to a stop at the carnival.

"This kind of place looks familiar..."

With tattered flags of faded colors beckoning into a small junkyard of big flashing light bulbs, the up and down jingles of music, and whizzing old metal rides, the carnival did not change much over the ages.

Megan clutched Scott's hand, sticking to his side as they walked in and droopy looking clowns stared at the two mutants. She shivered, she hated clowns with a passion. Scott looked to his side with a grim mouth, noticing her apprehensiveness around the white-powder faced clowns staring at them from heavily made-up eyes, down big red noses. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, causing her to whirl around and stare delightedly at his young, gaunt face.

Purchasing tickets, Scott shared with Megan, "The last time I was at a carnival, I was in the dunk tank. Jean teased me the whole time, and used her telekinesis to knock softballs against the dunk target."

Megan giggled, picturing teen Scott in his swimming trunks being dunked over and over again.

They got into a ride called the Frying Pan, a creaky horizontal ride of booths that were spun around rapidly. Megan enjoyed this one immensely, as they were thrown around in the cramped booth, and she had every excuse to smash into Scott's teenage body.

They both wobbled off the ride when it was over, dizzily bumping into one another and holding on for support.

A dark purple tent with a gypsy woman peeking out with a crystal ball stood out of the drab tents of games and magic tricks as they walked down the boardwalk. Scott hurried past it, mumbling, "I already know my future whether I wanted to or not."

* * *

><p>Absorbing the melted, spun sugar of pink cotton candy on her warm tongue, Megan relished as she gripped the paper cone of cotton candy Scott had bought for her. He himself tore fluffy chunks from a blue one, walking steadily behind her as she twirled and danced around, flitting about happily.<p>

She spotted the giant ferris wheel standing above all the other rides, its bright lights blinking against the darkening sky.

Grinning deviously, she rebounded back to Scott and leaned against him, pointing her index finger against his chin, "We have to get on that ferris wheel."

Scott looked up at the high ride and complied with a faint amusement, "Alright, let's do it."

They sat down in a carriage and waited for the ride to start up, nibbling on their cotton candy, just two kids on a ferris wheel.

Pixie ignored all the room on her side and scooted right next to Scott, edging him against the end of his seat.

They could see the twinkling lights of the city as they rose higher into the air.

Megan asked, "Are you scared about the future?"

"Not as scared as I am about going back and having to make the same choices again. I'm scared of what I'll become. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but lately I can't help but wonder what I could have been thinking, what could have driven me to murder the professor. At the same time though, I don't have an easy feeling about this institute and about the present Hank. I can't be sure anyone's right or wrong. I just know I wronged somewhere, and I need to figure out what I can do now."

Megan sighed, "Well I can tell you that no matter what the others might feed you, I believe you grew up to be a most wonderful, wonderful man. I've had my doubt on the present you, but you always pulled through, and to me, you're a real hero."

Scott looked closely into Megan's ink black eyes and muttered, "For the first time since that Feral Beast brought us to this strange future, I'm not so miserable. You've been so kind to me, Megan, my present self is lucky to have you supporting that, I hope he knows that."

Megan smiled, "I'm not so sure he knows now, but as long as you do, it's the same thing."

Shifting gears, Megan cautiously asked, "Scott...have you ever liked any girl besides Jean before?"

Stiffening, Scott blushed madly and admitted, "I-I haven't really met many girls since the accident, and I've bounced from an all-boy foster care to the institute and all. I suppose I did like this lady who helped me when I was at the orphanage, but she was older, and it was just a crush. Aside from Jean, I don't really see many girls. I could never be with one either, with my mutation, I'm too dangerous."

Leaning in closer, her pert nose twitching up, she asked, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Scott backed up against the edge of the carriage and stared down his nose at Megan's face.

"Uh, n-n-no..."

She tilted her chin and lowered her lashes, then captured his unsuspecting lips with hers.

An impact hit the carriage, swinging it and rocking them back and forth with a jolt.

Warren in his yellow uniform flew above them, flapping his wings, his arms crossed.

Scott's cheeks turned red and he spluttered, "What gives, bird brain!?"

Warren retorted, "Kitty and the others sent me to look for you, Jeannie's angry as all hell, four-eyes."

Bitingly, Scott shouted, "What's she got to be angry for? Like she gives a damn what happens to me or where I go. She needs to mind her own business."

Hovering closely, Warren shrugged, "She seems to think you're married to her now, she hates you but she can't have you out of her sight. I don't know, but you have to come back."

"Can't I spend some time away from everyone who treats me like a monster? I will come back, on my own time."

Warren warned, "Do I have to fly you back myself?"

Scott stood up on the swinging carriage and brought his fists to his side, hand curled towards his glasses, "Not if I shoot you out of the air first."

Megan had never seen grown Scott quite like this, and go from mild-mannered to tempered, he had been through a lot and she realized that as even and serious as adult Scott was, he had to have been a teen sometime with hormones and puberty running its course.

Warren flapped his wings nervously and sighed, "Don't be all defensive just because you're mad I interrupted you and your new future girlfriend, whom I might add, isn't even alive in our time."

Flying up to meet Warren's eye-level, Megan said indignantly, "Hey, I'm not his girlfriend...Yet. He has to ask me first of course, which he will do soon in the most romantic way possible."

She eyed Scott who dropped his fists and looked away blushing cutely.

She dropped back defiantly besides Scott, sticking her tongue out.

The ferris wheel moved, rotating them up and away from Angel, who floated up and yelled, "Jeannie's gonna have a fit!" Then he flapped off, back to the school.

When they returned to the mansion, Scott parked Logan's bike outside carefully, but then stopped and kicked it down to the ground, before walking up to the door with Pixie. He looped his fingers through hers and grinned at her reassuringly, much to her delight.

He was still grinning at her lopsidedly when the door flew open and a furious looking teen Jean stood with her shoulders hunched and face livid.

Kitty rushed past her and demanded, "Where have you two been?!"

Megan flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied, "The carnival." Like it was the most normal and obvious explanation ever.

Kitty interrogated, "Do you have any idea what's going on right now? We're in the middle of a mutant war, you can't just go skipping off like this whenever you feel like, you have to tell someone first or get permission. Especially with an Original 5 member, who absolutely should not be harmed, that would damage the timeline completely."

Megan shot out, "When did this school become Alcatraz? Of course you care the most for his safety, don't you? I didn't hear that you put up much of a resistance in handing teen Scott over to be fed to a savage and irrational Logan. You call yourself headmistress to this pathetic facade of a school for mutants?"

Kitty stared stunned and taken aback at Megan, the outburst completely striking her to her core.

She gaped, "I-I-I-...Megan...where did that just come from."

Megan's lip trembled and she did not let go of Scott's hand, "I...dunno, it just came out. I mean it, though."

Jean marched forward, hands on her hips, and eyed Pixie for possibly the first time, then she seethed at Scott, "We're not here to fraternize or make friends or date, Scott! You know better, why are you being like this now."

Scott looked up past Jean's head and inhaled, then pulled on Megan's hand and quietly said, "Come on Megan, let's go in."

He tried to walk past Jean but Jean stepped to the side, knocking shoulders with them and trilled, "Don't you walk away from me Scott Summers! You listen to me!"

The brown haired boy continued walking and said, "Leave me alone, Jean."

Megan looked over her shoulder at a speechless teen Jean, feeling a bit of animosity, even though she had only known the adult Jean before, who was not exactly the same person.

Kitty nodded at Jean and said resignedly, "Leave them alone, Jean. It's...okay."

*SNIKT*

Logan appeared before Scott, trying to appear menacing, though the younger boy was still taller than him.

Scott's mouth drew into a tight line, "Resorting to threatening me with those knives you glued to your fists old man? Who are you anyway? I've been here a few days and I still don't understand your function for the X-Men except to go around making empty threats and waving those knives around in the middle of civil conversations. A lot has changed, and I'm beginning to think not everything is like how you say. So, what are you going to do? Gut me? Take me out? How brave of you, why don't you just do it, save half the trouble and just get rid of the man that's everything you all hate by killing me right now, right here, so I can't become him?"

Scott squared his shoulders, adrenaline pumping through his young veins. He was literally seeing red.

Jean cried out suddenly, "Scott no! Mr. Wolverine, don't you touch him, no matter what he's done, you've no right to touch him! You-you brute!"

Megan ran to Logan, standing between them and declared, "This is going too far, Logan, we don't need to be here. Beast brought him here wrongly, and now that he's here he doesn't have to stick around to be blamed by grown adults. We're leaving this place, if Jean Grey, the woman you named this school after were present, she'd be rolling over in her grave. Everything's falling apart and you have all lost the ability to see it!"

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she turned and urged Scott to follow, "Let's go, Scott, you don't need this."

Jean gaped, and Kitty gasped, "No! You...can't!"

As they went off into the distance, Jean whispered, "She's right you know. I don't want my name to be plastered on this place."

* * *

><p>Scott gulped, "I have butterflies-no, mini you's in my stomach right now, I don't feel so hot."<p>

Megan nodded, "I can't believe what just happened. I'm so upset."

They had reached the edge of the neighborhood, still holding onto one another's hand for dear life.

Still, she felt an underlying thrill of holding hands with the love of her life, despite the intense dramatic show down that had just gone down.

They walked between an alleyway, to reach a main street.

Scott said, "Well, I suppose we can try to seek help and shelter from the Avengers... Or find my future self's team and take up their offer... Just don't know how we'd find him."

Megan optimistically said, "Whatever happens, we'll stick together, we'll be alright. Besides, Ali's bound to return soon, from her tour, she'll take us."

A rough voice called out, "Hey look! MUTIES!"

"That's Cyclops! Get 'em!"

A gang of men came running forth, pulling out knives, heavy chains, and brass knuckles.

Scott stood in front of Megan, shielding her and grabbed the side of his shades without stopping to think, impulsively.

He whipped them off, unleashing a moving wall of red optic force from his eyes.

The gang disappeared in the light of the red beam and bricks and cement flew up, as he tore away at the wall in front of him.

Putting the glasses back on, Scott fell to his knees panting and staring horrified, at his bare hands.

Megan bent down behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and convulsed, "I-I used my powers! Against humans! What am I becoming."

Pixie narrowed her eyes, "I would've when they came closer, we have no choice, times aren't the same as the 1960's or whatever time you came from, people have changed, mutants have evolved, the world is a dangerous place for us now, and things are only about to get much much worse. What your future self was saying is right, it's not what we want to hear, but neither is global warming. You did the right thing, they were not harmless people like you're used to. They are out for blood, we need to survive as a species, Scott. You're not trying to hurt them, hurting them isn't okay, but we have to defend ourselves, we can't just take it anymore."

Moving quickly, they hurried away.

Finding a quick resting spot in an abandoned boarding house, Scott and Megan sat together on dusty floors, collecting themselves.

Megan said seriously, "Let me tell you a story about adult you and me. I was out one day, and a group of people attacked me, they beat me...they beat me real bad, Scottie. You came for me, when I couldn't even move, lying on the sidewalk. And you came and delivered hell to those people. I'm giving you the short version of it, but what I'm telling you is, I firsthand experienced what happens when you let them go all the way without being able to stop them, and what they are capable of, look at my wings. They're not how they used to be ever since the beatings, these people are merciless."

He furrowed his brows sadly and touched her wings with the tips of his fingers "Your wings are beautiful...Why didn't I come for you sooner? Why didn't I help prevent you from being beat anyway? Weren't you under my care?"

She shook her head, "You couldn't have known at the time. You came though, in the end and you were so mad. I've never seen you so furious."

Clasping his hand between both of hers, she smiled impishly, shrugging off the memory of immense pain and trauma, and advised, "I know everything seems bad now but you have to keep positive, that's the only way you'll stay sane and fighting for good, whatever you believe good is. You're still the same man you say you hate, and he's still you, you have to consider that maybe some things happened that made you believe what you do now in the present. Now, just close your eyes and think of a happy thought, whatever makes you feel good."

Teen Scott closed his eyes, and Pixie saw the light of the energy beams fade out as he shut them under his shades. His cheeks tinged the same shade as his glasses and he grinned dreamily, "I liked...kissing you...when you kissed me...that felt good."

Megan leaned her head sideways and she bashfully said, "I liked kissing you too...very very much, it was better than I ever imagined. I would like to do it again, would you...like to do it again Scott?"

His eyes still closed, he grinned wider and nodded, "Yes, Megan, I would..."

She leaned her face towards his and murmured, "That would be a most satisfactory answer..."

Sticking her rear up as she crawled towards him sitting against a run down wall, she kissed him.

As he got into the hang of things, progressing his way through his first time ever kissing a girl, she found him to be a curl-your-toes and scream fantastic snogger.

It was fun, teaching a young Scott how to kiss, and a bonus that she was now his first kiss.

A cracking of lightening came striking down with a giant sword that came down upon them.

The blue light they had seen from earlier, flashed within the abandoned boarding house and Magik stared down vacantly and disdainfully at Megan and teen Scott making out on the floor, getting their backs dusty.

Emma's eyes popped out as she stood behind Illyana, as she took in the two young mutants.

Cyclops, suited up and standing next to Illyana, who had settled her hand on his shoulder, saw his young self and Pixie, and gasped audibly, choking.

He fell back, clutching his abdomen.

Magneto pushed him forward, so that he did not tip back.

Illyana's eyes darted to the side at Cyclops, her lips going into an amused and smug smirk.

The Stepford Cuckoos cocked their eyebrows skeptically, but then sent Emma a simultaneous, withering and taunting glare, as if to rub the situation in.

Teen Scott opened his eyes, and then tore away from Megan, berry lip prints all over his face and mouth, his normally neat and shorter hair ruffled up.

Emma's blue eyes almost hurt and accusatory, bore at Cyclops who was still choking, and spat out, "Good going, Scott."

Megan sheepishly looked at her current crush, blushing ferociously and stood up, with the aid of young Scott.

"What wicked wicked children have we got here?" Illyana snickered vacantly at the two her age. Megan looked warily at the girl who had convinced her to use her own soul to create her soul sword and blood stones.

Illyana nudged Cyclops and remarked, "I've found a new way for you to be with a younger girl..."

Causing much alarm, Illyana's remark earned her a dark and horrified expression from Emma.

Cyclops rubbed his head through his mask and ordered, "Scott...me...Young me, um. You can't be with Megan, she's too young. Don't you get that you're from different times? She's not your age, she wasn't even born until way after you."

Megan yelled out, "Stop denying our love Scott! There has always been an attraction that defies all ages!"

Emma exhaled exasperatedly, "Oh, lord..."

Scott looked worriedly at Megan and muttered, "Hey...I'm...the Scott you like, not him. He's a traitor." Then turning rebelliously to Cyclops, he objected, "Well why not? I'm standing right in front of her and I'm her age, she's my age. We're the same age right now. You're the old one, so as long as you keep away, nothing inappropriate is happening."

Pixie asked, "How did you even find us?"

The Stepford Cuckoos answered, "We tracked you down-"

"With our telepathy."

"Your stimulation is not the least bit subtle, in fact,"

"Your dirty feelings"

"Were all over the place."

Teen Scott bowed his head and Cyclops looked at his toes.

Illyana rested her chin on Cyclops' shoulder and asked with a manic glint in her eyes and her lips curled into a smile, "Should I cut their hearts out now or should we take them back with us to the new school..?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Anon: Thanks for sharing your opinions! I'm sided with Scott too, always, he represents the greater good, which is a huge responsibility that warrants the most criticism. All the p5 hosts were mentally unstable for sure, [couldn't have put it better yourself, Magik is crazy and not to mention 16...?! why give it to a crazy technical child, and also Namor is so sleazy, arrogant and slimy as a character why give the power to a morally ambiguous ruler?] but I think Scott as a normal person has the most self-control, discipline and objective mind to handle it best as any flawed human could, even if that's not at all that well. Hell would let loose if it had been an Avenger who had taken it, to me they are sub-par on mind-level, even if they are great warriors, they just come from a different world and can't possibly understand as much as him. And you're totally right, they all acted foolish and outrageously WITHOUT the help of some superpower influence and here they are blaming everything on Cyclops, for anything that went wrong. I thought the other X-men might be more sympathetic or at least try to really be bigger people even if it took a lot for them, and kind of forgive and understand the whole picture, but...doesn't seem like they'll be willing to join forces and unite with him anytime soon. Let's not forget it was Ironman who kind of made things worse, but will barely own up and is hiding behind accusations of scape-goating to Scott. Well thanks for reviewing, wasn't sure what you thought of the story but I always like seeing what fellow Cyke fans have to say! I'm sorry to anyone who might have been offended by what I said, I know there is much support for the Avengers, and much hate for Cyclops right now, and I respect all opinions as valid! I just get passionate about Cyclops though ahha.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this short chapter! It's a bit on the fluffer side, but I'll get motivation to write some action soon. I am just a shipper tho afterall.**

* * *

><p>Cyclops irritably snapped at Megan who had been staring at him all morning, "What?!"<p>

Megan giggled, "Now I am or was factually the first girl you ever kissed."

He scowled, the veins in his neck straining. She went on, "You never said you were such a great kisser! The best in fact. You're very lucky, Ms. Frost." She added quickly to Emma.

Illyana smirked, her hand curled over the hilt of her sword, she said impishly, "Was lucky. Cyclops and Emma are over now, done. For good."

Emma's eyes narrowed and her back straightened. She lived up to her namesake of Frost with the chilling exterior she gave off.

Cyclops' face remained stoic. The exhilaration on Megan's face was palpable from the news.

Young Scott came into the room fresh from a shower, since resources were limited at the new school Cyclops was starting, he still had not gotten any new clothes.

He had wrapped his waist with a towel and avoided Emma's predatory glances and looks of yearning (It had been a while for her, what with her and present Scott no longer romantic), and her three-in-one also smirked, thinking immature things to each other through their shared hive mind.

Magik's own lips were curled to the side in her signature smug smirk, as she and Megan hungrily soaked in every part of teen Scott's finally unclothed body. This was a once in a life time event they would never have seen if it weren't for Beast's stupidity.

His youthful, lean and lanky body with his hardened muscles were definitely of interest to all the females in the room who knew his present self.

Adult Scott tossed his young self a pair of black pants made of some flexible thick and tight material like Under Armor, and a short-sleeved turtle neck top of the same material. He had also devised a visor for him, a sleek platinum one with a ruby slash through it.

Teen Scott rubbed the material, it was durable and mesh, like a spandex layer of armor.

He grins politely at his older self and says, "Thanks..."

Cyclops nodded respectfully and glared at Emma when she narrowed her eyes at him watchfully and with careful consideration.

Teen Scott reemerged dressed in a cool, efficient-looking and urban uniform of tight black pants attached to black boots, and a tight short-sleeved black armored top.

Megan poked adult Scott and goaded, "Where's my cool new gear?"

Adult Scott looked over at Emma who reluctantly handed over a black uniform.

Megan squealed and picked it up, then flitted away to change.

All eyes were left on teen Scott who was staring vacuously after her, mouth open and transfixed on her rear.

Illyana knocked the back of his head with a sheathed hand sharply, causing him to whip around and stare at her in pain.

Emma sent him a warning look, to which he was startled by.

He had no idea who this strange women in leather short shorts and an open shirt was or why she kept giving him a hard time. She just seemed to stand and sulk behind his older self a lot. He also caught her giving him the creepiest cougar-like stares with a personal vindication.

Teen Scott addressed her, "You don't usually have a lot to say do you, ma'am?"

Emma stared at him surprised and stunned, then she questioningly glanced at his older counterpart and sneered, "You had impeccable manners even as a boy? You used 'ma'am' in sentences? I can't say I'm not tickled."

Adult Scott growled out the side of his mouth, "Shut up Emma."

Illyana snorted to Teen Scott, "She usually has too much to say." Teen Scott surveyed the girl who had smacked him. She could not be more his age, but she carried herself in a strange and older manner. He averted his eyes from her spiky get up, she made his skin crawl with admiration and something else.

The Three in One chortled among themselves and came to be by him, cocking their heads identically and fawning, "You're a lot like our Mr. Summers."

"But your head is a lot more fun and squishy. Much easier to peek-."

"Into. You're our-."

"Perfect boy-sized version-"

"For us to play with"

"And do as we please."

Adult Cyclops stood up, and barked, "Hey! Don't get any ideas, don't get too close to each other, you understand me? None of that is allowed. Girls please don't get any ideas. Remember, whatever you do to him, you did to me, he is me."

Phoebe bit her lip and Mindee giggled, "That's what makes it all the more great fun."

Cyclops pleaded to Emma, "Emma do something, rear them in, they are your girls. Look at me, I was defenseless as a kid."

Emma arched her brow bitterly and laughed, "They would rather listen to you than me, when was the last time they cared for a word I said? To them I'm your suppressor and a cow, Celeste's words."

Pixie flew out and twirled around in the air before landing nimbly on her feet before teen Scott. She sang out, "What do you think?!"

Teen Scott gulped and marveled at her in black shorts, thigh-high black boots, a black corset that attached to a turtle-neck collar and shoulder pads that covered just above her wings.

Megan giggled delightedly, "This is the first time I've ever seen Scott Summers at a loss for words over an outfit! If only I knew how easy it was to fluster the boy-o!" She winked at adult Scott who scowled harder, and looked away from Emma who's eyes could have murdered.

Emma smiled nastily at adult Scott and simpered, "Yess, he is rather easy to set off...A lot easier than the moralistic rock of a man he's become... Perhaps a private orientation is in order for me and teen Scott, to better educate him of our team's cause and make him feel more welcome..." She was feeling neglected by the man she was used to as a lover, who had turned her away the other night when she habitually came to find comfort and solace and pleasure in his bedroom.

Adult Scott gave Emma a look like, "You wouldn't..."

To which she responded with a menacing and lustful pout at his teen self.

Megan fell playfully onto teen Scott's lap, caressing him and gleeful as a fairy on a spring day. She nuzzled his nose much to his own shock and pleasure, and toyed with his collar, "I'm much delighted that you changed out of that confining yellow 70's jumper! This tight black stuff is a much better upgrade, you look like a rock star!"

Emma and Magik stared in terror and disdain at them as adult Scott lunged at them and brought his arms around Pixie and lifted her off of himself.

She struggled to no avail in his iron-clamp arms, her own arms bound between his. She shrieked in more delight, not minding one bit that she was between two Scott's and the adult one had his arms tightly around her.

Her legs kicked in the air, but he refused to put her down, which she was completely okay with.

He muttered in her sharp pointed ear, "Don't-touch-me-him. Not-in-front-of-me. Don't-touch-him-ever."

Illyana instantly dropped her heavy sword in front of teen Scott and her eyes went white, she curled her lips and offered kindly, "I'll keep especially close watch on him, I will make sure she cannot come near him."

Teen Scott averted his eyes from Illyana's own behind in her leather shorts standing just inches from his face.

She smirked, glancing behind her at him, enjoying his skirmish reaction, this was definitely going to be loads of fun. Who knew Scott was so easy to embarrass and get female-induced reactions from. He was always serious, just a lot more naive at this delicious ripe young age.

Tempus came running into the room, panting, she announced in her Australian accent, "Avengers-they-the public-they're all after you!" She pointed in-discernibly at the Scott's, before settling on Teen Scott who had a mixture of confusion on his face.

Tempus held up a glowing i-Pad that showed pictures of the Original 5 attacking some cargo trucks and people, unleashing their powers on them.

Adult Scott stepped forward for a better look, a limp Pixie still dangling in his arms. "Mystique..."

Emma added, "That's too many impersonations for her...Unless the Jean Grey School actually snapped and sent the children out to fight...But that wouldn't explain your teen self being here..."

The Stepford Cuckoo's piped up, "Remember, Mister Summers,"

"Lady Mastermind"

"Has been broken out"

"And has joined forces with Mystique."

"They're up to something..."

"Like starting up a new Hellfire Academy."

Their mother spawn gaped, "Tarnish the name of Hellfire?!"

Adult Scott flashed a pearly white smile at the Three-in-One who received it and smiled themselves, shining with pride at being of assistance to the man they adored.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A short chapter in shots. First part based on preview/retcon for uncanny x-men 4-5. will get back to that later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anon: Thanks for pointing out beast killing millions, and let's not forget emma and namor doing the dirty while ordering mass murder in wakanda behind scott's back. it seems like the douches get away with their actions! (wolverine, namor, current beast, captain america, tony stark) and good leaders like scott get the blame and scape goating. i guess for a leader who takes on the most responsibility is easiest to blame when anything goes wrong, despite the circumstances. they all did bad things on p5. &amp; seriously, xavier kind of had to go. from the minute he went public with the x-men, he's been kind of hypocritical and hadn't been that useful. I also thought that only telepaths could host the phoenix, and i just started tuning in to AVX and was so confused and outraged by the strange strange mess that was published. i couldn't believe that it was real and canon and accepted. also maybe i'm asking the wrong question but when are they gonna let the phoenix thing have a rest and not have it constantly disrupting the x-men storyline. Thanks for your review!<strong>

**Geo Stellar: Good eye on the confusion with pixie and young scott and all that! that's a fault of mine, having serious writers block with this one, i kind of rushed in the romance. i wanted it to be realistic and played out well but i'm low on ideas right now, i'm trying to get it back. The Original 5 definitely should not be there at their age, in the current series Beast used time travel to bring young scott and young jean and all of them to the present, so they are the same age as pixie and the other new mutants. i don't know why they're letting him do that and keep the o5, it's just reckless and stupid. I'm so happy you enjoyed this! Thank you for your nice and right on review! I do want this to be about Pixie, but i'm still trying to figure out how to write her, i'm not as familiar with her tone other than a few issues she's in. also trying to figure out how teen scott is as a character. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Illyana sulked in her dark room, her sword laying uselessly on the ground before her. The only light came from the hallway and her open door.<p>

Adult Scott, with his red tinted glasses peeked in, seeing her mantle horns sticking up as she bowed her blonde head sullenly, her bangs hanging over her eyes.

* * *

><p>As a teenage Scott put his socks on in the common room, he began to notice three pairs of unerring and catty light blue identical eyes observing him keenly.<p>

The Stepford Cuckoos, the slightly fearsome trio of teen girl snottiness, apathy, and disinterest, stood identically, staring at Scott, their heads tilted to the side, and their straightly chopped blond hair curtaining to the side as well.

Mindee telepathically spoke to her sisters through their shared mind, "_Celeste you go talk to him first."_

_"Why me? Whatever we do, we all do together."_

_"Scaredy-cat, Celeste, you've never had any problem talking to someone."_

_"You mean, we Phoebe."_

_"Us."_

_"But it's...him... He's"_

_"Mr. Summers."_

_They let out three breathy sighs together, their voices mingling._

_"Mr. Summers with the squishier head."_

_"And adorable smile"_

_"He doesn't think icky like"_

_"The other boys"_

_"He's M.r Summers"_

_"But all boy. Oh..."_

_"Shame, that him and Ms. Frost are no longer-"_

_"An item, to which we were-"_

_"Adorable accessories, wouldn't you agree Mindee?"_

_"She didn't deserve him..."_

_"..."  
><em>

_"..."_

For once, the three girls were not aligned in the same positions, instead, two of them stared back incredulously at Mindee in the center who looked up blankly and darkly from behind her pinned back blond bangs. Her narrowed and uncharacteristically glaring eyes resembled her clone mother's more in that moment on her youthful face.

_"I suppose, as we do share a perfect hive mind, and our thoughts are all __of ours,"_

_"We hereby agree with Mindee"_

_"We all agree."_

_"Now..."_

_"What shall-"_

_"-We do about what we think about Ms. Frost, girls?"_

_"We should give her a piece of our mind."_

_"With us, that's not just a figure of speech."_

_"We are stronger than her"_

_"She is telepathically vulnerable"_

_"She...feels stuff more than us, this should be"_

_"Easy."_

_"Peezy."_

_"We could start with..."  
><em>

_"Phoebe...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"__  
><em>

_"Duh, Mindee."_

_"Mister Summers."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Why not both, just for fun."_

_"Well this one right now"_

_"Just for our fun."_

_"We'll take care of"_

_"Ms. Frost and Mister Summers"_

_"Later. Once we've had our"_

_"Fun."_

The three girls identically smiled broadly at Teen Scott.

Their three voices echoed at the same time, their pale blue eyes intently fixed on him, "Hello Scott."

Emma had been on her way to find adult Scott when she passed by and heard three simultaneous girly and sing-song pleasant voices say a name that chilled her to the bone.

She stopped for a second, listening.

She had never heard the girls say Scott's first name, despite how intimate and close they were to their somewhat surrogate father figure.

It was always a creepily respectful, innocent, and formal, Mister Summers. That was the extent of their young, unabashed, and misguided boundaries. These girls were not contrite at the least.

To them, even Emma was not mother or Emma, she was Ms. Frost.

Scott amiably mumbled, "Hi, girls. I'm just putting on some socks. I like new socks, it's a luxury... Do you know what happened with that Russian girl? Is she alright? I've never seen anything like that before."

Phoebe started, "Her brain is the most obscure thing,"

"We don't know much"

"About what goes on in that crazy mess,"

'There's too many patterns and webs and thoughts we have to decipher, they're all in like"

"Demon thought"

"Weird!"

"We'll see"

"What happens."

Conversationally, Scott asked, "So...you're triplets, huh?"

Emma felt a snicker come up and she straightened her mouth, even as a boy Scott was oblivious and unconcerned when girls talked to him, even to the three in one with their frightening allure and vague and curious interests in him. Deliciously naive. She wondered naughtily, what he was like in bed, a fumbling, inexperienced, and shy youth to corrupt. She wondered if she was vengeful enough at Present Scott still.

"We're the Three in One. We were a five in one, but then Ms. Frost..."

"Shush Celeste. We were wondering."

"If you have ever been on an astral plane?"

"We have often heard"

"You and Ms. Frost call it"

"The white hot room."

Young Scott said in a troubled tone, "No, I don't believe I know what that is. Is Ms. Frost..the blonde lady, is she your mother? You all look alike."

Mindee giggled, "Duh, Teen Scott."

"We are like."

"Spawned after her image."

"We are not like her though, we are better."

"Younger, smarter, and less emotional." They grinned deviously at each other when they heard an absent minded thought from Teen Scott, _"Prettier, cuter, almost as frightening...?"_

Celeste smiled, "We heard that."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out, "You think we're prettier too."

Mindee victoriously grinned, "And cuter."

"We would never do what she did to"

"You."

Scott asked curiously, "What'd she do to me?" He found their company to be endearing, even at the Jean Grey School, they had been a neutral and silent presence around him, and while they were peculiar, they had not given off any hostility to him. There was something in him that grew fond of them and seeing their identical three heads scheming away.

Emma's lips parted, her blood boiling and terror beginning to well up at her girls.

They had an uncanny knack for sharing private information with others at the worst time.

Their eyes glistened white with a surge of telepathic power, Mindee extended her hand, "Come with us, and we'll take you to the Astral Plane, trust us,"

"Ms. Frost has taken you here"

"Many times. Let's find out"

"What you two did there,"

"Blocking us three out so rudely."

"Maybe we'll get to find out"

"What having"

"Those sweaty and hot feelings she thinks about Mr. Summers"

"Is like."

"Ourselves."

The brown haired boy cautiously went with them to their conjoined bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

Emma felt powerless, she was about to reprimand them, but she had no controlled access to the astral plane anymore, it was no longer her personal territory, her abilities were hazy.

She made to go to their room, but looking in she saw them vaguely going over a scrap book the girls had put together with pink ribbons, precisely glued photographs they found of their own importance, and snarky memos. The Stepford Cuckoos were not sentimental, they were just amused by domestic crafts they could work on together.

She knew though, what was going on in their heads, where they really were.

There was no stopping these ruthless girls in their doll like similarities and preppy uniforms.

Young though they were, they were very powerful, and that combined with their vague juvenile mean girl attitudes proved to be very dangerous.

She supposed, that as someone trying at best to be a surrogate mother or mentor, she was not the type to check on them in their rooms, or tell them they couldn't have boys in there, her authority over them was none. If anything, she would have preferred teen Scott in their room than any other boy.

With an odd bitter sweet nostalgia, she reminisced the scintillating memories of when she had first seduced him in the white hot room.

Emma hurried away, looking for the older and more grounded Scott.

* * *

><p>Mystique slithered over to a scrawny young boy with lavender-dyed hair and hipster glasses on.<p>

He snootily asked, "Where's my five star suite? It better be better than some dinky dorm."

A blonde woman who reminded the abducted JGS X-Men of an older White Queen, laughed vainly, "My shopping bill was a tad higher than I estimated, couture is expensive these days! Necessary though, for moi, who's been locked up in the same outfit in that sinfully drab prison. We were able to put together acceptable rooms for you...lovely children...Let's see your worth first before making any demands, hm?" She arched a brow and smirked at them.

Quentin gulped.

She surveyed Broo, her eyes swept over his fangs and she smiled, "We'll find uses for each and every one of you."

Mystique added, "You'll be in tip top shape in no time."

She wanted Wolverine's blood in her hands this time.

* * *

><p>Megan was not sure how she felt about being in the same alliance as Illyana, the girl who had shared her limbo experience with her, and whose danger was at a tenfold.<p>

She recalled the time she had smashed Illyana's head against the ground, with a rock.

And also the broken girl who had admitted she hated Pixie and the new X-Men for the comparison of what a monster she was, persuading Megan to take her soul dagger back and restore her soul.

She could not even fathom why the Russian girl was even still around and wearing a uniform, and sticking with Cyclops. She thought that perhaps Illyana had ulterior motives, but then she figured that couldn't be right. Magik disliked Magneto and Emma, why would she stay around and tolerate them.

Something was up though, and the strange power flares were giving the mutants an uneasy feeling of instability. The Phoenix force was all consuming and mighty, it came with a multitude of consequences and aftershocks. Cyclops had not asked for this, he had asked to prevent the force wreaking the havoc that it caused.

It wasn't fair that Scott was getting the blame and scape goating of the whole disaster, but she supposed, him being the leader with the largest responsibility made him the easiest to blame.

She wished she could tell him he did not have to take the accountability and grudging, silent guilt, and blunt of accusations, he did not have to, like his contemporaries, she wished she could smooth out those furrowed and solemn brows underneath his X-shaped ruby mask. She wanted to take the weight off of his young self's shoulders, the burden he put on himself, accepting the pointing fingers and death threats as "justified" punishment.

Without their leaders fully functioning to their best powerful abilities, it would be tough to fend off the many enemies they had made inadvertently.

Illyana had ripped into the air out of nowhere, earlier, in a fiery fit, skull shadows dancing around her as her powers or magic did some strange things.

The Phoenix 5 force had left things far worse than when they had begun.

And whose fault was that.


End file.
